


Beaches and Bikinis

by amaresu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion about bikinis while watching Return of the Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches and Bikinis

"I used to have a bikini just like that." Teal'c looked over at where Vala was lounging on the bed. "No, really. It was right before Qetesh took me as her host. I was on this planet, I don't remember the address now, but all it was were islands in the middle of a planet wide ocean. White sand that stretched on forever."

"That sounds pleasant." Teal'c had never had much opportunity to explore the many pleasure planets available in the galaxy, despite O'Neill's desire to do so.

"More than pleasant." Vala had rolled unto her back and was looking at the ceiling. Teal'c paused the movie as she talked, "Everyone wore next to nothing, the sun was always shining, and the tourist industry kept them well funded."

Teal'c let himself think of the planet. It sounded like a place he would like to visit at some point in time. "Perhaps if you remember the address we could visit it sometime."

Vala rolled over to look at him and smiled, "I'll work on that. Maybe I'll even find one of those bikinis again." She winked at him and leered, "Just for you."


End file.
